Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to miniature pumps.
Description of Related Art
A miniature pump is a pump of a tiny size. Due to its tiny size, the motor typically used is of a relatively low efficiency. Therefore, the quality of the design of the valve units and the compression units of a miniature pump has a key effect on the efficiency of the miniature pump.
In tradition, a miniature pump has a piston module and a cylinder, and the piston module is located inside the cylinder. During operation, the pumping chamber of the piston module is driven to extend or retract. However, since it is easy for the piston module to deviate relative to the cylinder, when the miniature pump operates, it is easy for the outer wall of the piston module to rub against the inner wall of the cylinder, causing the damage of the outer wall of the piston module, and thus the malfunction of the miniature pump.
As a result, how to prevent the outer wall of the piston module from rubbing against the inner wall of the cylinder is an important direction for the development of miniature pumps.